Happily Ever After
by tadamu4eva754
Summary: there's difference between true love and infatuation who do you really love. this is a story of how the guardians all find their true love and live happily ever after. After the fight with easter. Pairings: i will try to include all pairings but it'll end as Tadamu, Rimahiko, Kutau, Rikaru, Ikulu and SeleneXFuyuki and other pairing i may or may not include
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum417 and Tadamu4eva754: Welcome to our first co-written "Shugo Chara" Fan Fiction! 3

Tadamu4eva754: It's about all our favorite pairings TadAmu, Yairi, Kutau, RimaHiko, and last but not least Bubblegum417's OC; Selene and Fuyuki

Bubblegum417: This chapie is mostly about Rima and Fuyuki with a bit of Nagi and Selene but don't worry it'll end with the pairings stated

Bubblegum417: WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. WARNINGS: MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC

Rima POV~

It's after graduation, during the summer I was thinking about my social life. Since now, I'm older it feels like now I am ready to be in a relationship with someone special. There is actually someone special I want to be in a relationship with, but one question is still bothering me 'Does he still like me?' 'You'll never know until you try, so I'll ask him if he does tomorrow.'

~Time skip~ (still Rima's POV)

'Maybe I should ask him to meet me somewhere private.'

'But what if he says no.'

At that thought I hadn't noticed I was biting my bottom lip and Amu was in front of me trying to grab my attention.

"Rima Rima RIMA!" At the sound of my best friend's voice calling me I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what did you say? "I replied innocently.

"I was going to tell you something that happened at night on the day we fought the x-eggs from Rikka's room I said something about Tadase-kun and usually you would say something but you didn't so, I was worried, what got you so spacey?" said Amu.

'Should I tell her about Kirishima-kun, maybe I should. She could help.' I thought.

"It helps to talk about your problems with your best friend." said Amu.

"Well you see…umm I've been thinking about getting into a relationship with someone but… um I'm not sure if he _still_likes me."

"OH you mean Kirishima-kun?" asked Amu.

I blushed a little and nodded slightly but quickly changed the subject "So, what did you say about the king?"

I saw her blush a scarlet red blush.

"Oh don't worry about it" said Amu trying to change the subject.

"Don't try changing the subject Amu I know what you're doing" I said calmly.

"Fine, so you know after we finished the battle I went home. When I got into my room I got _invited_ to the amusement park at night by Ikuto and a little later Tadase-kun came and said that Ikuto invited him too and like right after Ikuto left, leaving me and Tadase-kun alone, he KISSED me on the cheek!" She whisper yelled.

"You must have freaked out." I said as a statement.

'You know me too well!' As she finished talking we arrived at school.

"Good luck with Kirishima-kun! ~"

As if on cue I saw Kirishima-kun walking into the school, I went to go asked him if we could talk later today or something.

"Uh… Hi um… I was wondering if I could talk to you uh…today?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, how about you talk about it on the way to class instead?" He answered.

"Sure…" I said as we started walking to class.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about" he asked breaking the silence in-between us.

"Oh um…it's just I was wondering if you still like me?"I asked.

"Oh… is that it? I guess I do but it doesn't matter." I smiled at his respond.

"Why?" he asked.

"Remember when you confessed, and I said I wasn't ready? But I think I am now so since you still like me, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" I asked shocking him.

"I'd love to" he said and hugged me as I got to class.

~Time skip~ (After school still Rima's POV)

'I can't wait to tell Amu if only I knew where she was' As if instantly I remembered we had a guardians meeting today. Remembering I quickly started running to the royal garden. Everyone was already there but Nagi as I got there I told them the big news.

They all looked so happy to know but the king's face showed a bit of sadness?

Tadase's POV

Fujisaki-kun will be sad to know that the girl he liked is dating his friend and what makes it worse is she just told us she's going to leave early today because she has a date with Kirishima-kun

Nagi'sPOV

I told Hotori-kun that I was going to late to the guardian meeting because Kirishima-kun had something to tell me.

'I wonder what he's going to say'

'Oh there's Kirishima-kun'

I went up to him to ask what he wanted to tell me as I walked up to him I saw him smiling

'I bet it's something good since he's smiling'

"Hey Kirishima-kun what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Kirishima's POV

"Hey Kirishima-kun what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh hey Fujisaki-kun I wanted you to tell the guardians something"

"Oh ok what is it?"

"Oh right, you remember when I asked out Mashiro-san and she said she's not ready well, she talked to me this morning and said she wanted to go out so I wanted you to tell the guardians thank you for helping me confess."

Nagi's POV

I felt hurt that Rima-chan didn't like me I know that we fight but I always thought they were fake arguments until now

'Since when did Rima-chan start liking Kirishima-kun anyways'

"Um sure I'll tell the guardians." Trying my best not to sound hurt or he'll start asking why and the last thing I wanted was to lose a friend

"Are you sure it's ok I'm not asking for too much right?"

"Yeah I'm going to see them anyways so why not, I better go before I'm too late."

"Ok bye then"

During the whole way there I made sure I won't sound sad when I tell them

'I wonder if they know yet, but Rima-chan probably told them'

As I enter the royal garden I heard voices saying

"I'm soooooo HAPPY for you RIMA-TAN"

"I knew he still liked you Rima"

"I hope you're happy with him Mashiro-san"

"Hey guy sorry I'm late."

"It's ok Fujisaki-kun so why were you late again?"

"Oh Kirishima-kun wanted to told me to tell you guy something.'

"What he say cross dresser?"

"Rima why do you call him a cross dre-"

"Oh he said to thank you guys for helping him confess to Rima-chan."

"Oh is that all well then let's start the meeting."

In the middle of the meeting

"There aren't a lot of x-eggs now that Easters not a par-"

"I have to go"

"Where are you going Rima-chan?"

"I'm going out with Kirishima-kun."

"Ok bye Rima-chan"

"Bye Rima"

"Goodbye Mashiro-san"

"BYE RIMA-TAN"

"Yaya don't yell you're going to break my ear drums."

"Bye see ya tomorrow"

Rima's POV

'I can't believe mom let Kirishima-kun go out with me I can't even go outside without supervision'

Oh there's Kirishima-kun

'Maybe I should start calling him Fuyuki-kun it's natural for people to be calling the person you're going out with by the first name right? I mean the king does'

"Hey Fuyuki-kun"

"Oh hey I thought it was someone else since you don't call me that, but I like the way you say it, so can I call you Rima-chan then?"

"Sure."

"Ok shall we go?"

"Ok where are we going?"

"Oh I got tickets to a live comedy show I was planning on giving it to you to go with Hinamori-san since I don't like going alone but since we're going out I thought we would go together."

"Really? I'm so excited" I smiled I don't know why but when she's happy it seems like I'm happy too I just love her smile so much but I don't know why

Time skip (still Fuyuki'sPOV)

We finally made it to the place when we went to sit down Rima was so excited probably because our seats are so close to the stage, when I first meet her I would have never guessed she'll like comedy

'The curtains are opening I guess the shows starting'

They started the show soon after the curtains finished opening

"Bala-balance!"

I'm guessing that gag was Rima's favorite because when they did it she started laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach

After the show ended I brought her home it seemed her parents were glad I brought her home safe since when she got home her parents said thank you and that after today I can take her anywhere I guess I got their trust already

Before I left Rima-chan kiss me on the lip as a goodbye

'I wonder if she'll come to the upcoming game if I asked. I guess I'll ask tomorrow since it's on Thursday and tomorrows Tuesday'

Tomorrow (Amu'sPOV)

I can't wait to see Rima I wonder how the date went….Oh there's Rima now

"Hey Rima how was your date with _Kirishima-kun_?"

"Oh hey Amu I date was amazing did you know that when we got home my parents liked him like almost instantly."

"Wow he must be amazing if **your **parent liked him."

"I know it was kinda weird."

"Anyways are you going to the upcoming basket-ball game to cheer him on?"

"I don't know maybe."

**BRINGGGGGGGGG**

"See ya in class."

"Ok bye."

After school (Rima'sPOV)

'It's finally after school'

"Hey Rima-chan"

"Hey Fuyuki-kun."

"So are you coming to the upcoming basket-ball game on Thursday?"

"Sure if you want me to"

"Of course I'll see you there then"

"Ok bye I got to go to the royal garden."

"Bye"

At the game near the ending (Fuyuki'sPOV)

It's near the ending if we score another basket we win I'm at the hoop I shoot it up and.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WE SCORED! YES

As I get off the court I see Rima-chan come my way

She comes up to me and says" Good job Fuyuki-kun" Then leans and kisses me

Nagi'sPOV

As I got off the court to go congratulate Kirishima-kun for scoring the basket, but when I started walking over I saw Rima-chan walk up to him, she said something to him then leaned in to kiss him

I sighed I guess I'll have to move on cause it's obvious she likes him why else would she kiss him when they just started dating three days ago

When I start to walk away I saw a girl with short yellowish orangish hair with magenta color eyes wearing a light blue dress with a black strap around her waist and a blue ribbon coming out of the back walking up to me

"Hello Fujisaki-kun it's nice to meet you I'm Selene"

"Nice to meet you too you're the new girl right? I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko"

"You did well in the game today"

As I was about to replay a shugo chara floated from behind her saying

"Yes he's really good indeed'

"You have a shugo chara?"

"Y-you can see them does that mean you have one too?"

"Yeah this is Rhythm" I said as Rhythm floats out from behind me

"Awe he's so cute" I blush at that since Rhythm and I look exactly alike

"This is Mixi."

Mixi is has long brown hair with orange highlights covering almost one eye she's wearing a orangish yellowish dress similar to x-dia's dress and short white boots so she kinda looks likes a mix of x-dia and dia

"Ok well it was nice talking to you we should hang out sometimes."

"I'd like that."

**Tadamu4eva754: Man that took forever to type out no thanks to you!**

**Bubblegum417: What I had things to do!**

**Tadamu4eva754: LIKE!**

**Bubblegum417: I was reading plus we started school**

**Tadamu4eva754: Anyways I hope you liked the chapter if anyone likes it I guess I'll continue writing **

**Bubblegum417: Please review bye!**

**Tadamu4eva754: Wait!**

**Bubblegum417: WHAT!**

**Tadamu4eva754: I wanted to thank ****Tadamu-is-love** **for inspiring me to write again**

**Bubvblegum417; Can I say bye now**

**Tadamu4eva754: Yes **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello sorry if you thought this was an update but I can't write for a while since it's almost graduation and I'm failing music so I need to concentrate and I don't even have a dress yet but I'm not going to make you sit there and watch me complain so if anyone is still waiting I'll probably be till summer sorry and also since bubblegum417 isn't working on it with me anymore I was wondering if you guys wanted to change it to rimahiko instead of rima and fuyuki since I like rimahiko better no offends to the people that like fuyuki and rima together so if you guys want me to change it just write it in the review

Oh and also please no bad comments but I like the helpful suggestions so thanks and I hope you guys aren't mad


	3. Chapter 3

**Anne: Hello thanks for the reviews oh and from now on I'll be using my real name since I don't want to keep typing tadamu4eva754 no matter how much I love it but I'll be wasting most of my time just doing that and also since most people wanted to change it to RimaHiko oh and so I don't confuse any new readers I hope are there this was originally a FuyukiXRima and a NagiXSelene story but I changed it and I think I'll change the story line a bit what else oh and I also forgot about the shugo charas so yeah hehe**

**Anne: Anyways on with the chapter**

**Anne: I don't own Shugo Chara if i did Ikuto would be dead MWHAHAHAHA.**

Nagi'sPOV~

I been home for a while now but I can't get the girl I met today out of my head, Is it because she has a chara? Yeah that's it

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rhythm

"Dude do you like her?"

"W-what is that even possible that I just stopped liking Rima-chan then fell in love with some girl I just meet?"

"Of course you see Amu do it every day." I laugh a little before getting back on topic

"I don't know, how I can like a girl I know nothing about, if I do like her she could have a boyfriend already so if I start liking her I'll just break my heart again."

"If you say so, but you should get to know her."

"Sure why not it wouldn't hurt."

Selene'sPOV

'I can't believe I went to talk to him he's so sweet UGH I feel like I of those fan girls of his who only like him because of his looks I hate those kind of people'

"Hey Selene do you like Nagihiko-kun?"

"Kinda I mean he's so sweet but if he's like that it'll be even harder to get him you know what I mean Mixi?"

"I get it but you should talk to him if you guys get closer It'll be easier plus I think he likes you."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"Fine I'll talk to him."

"Yay you're being so confident I'm so happy!"

"Please your happy cause you get to see Rhythm" After I said that I saw Mixi blush a little

"This is not about me and Rhythm it's about you and Nagihiko-kun ok so you promise to talk to him tomorrow?"

"Yes ok just go to sleep."

"Ok good night."

"Good night."

Next day (Still Selene'sPOV)

When I got up in the morning I didn't even want to go to school what if I mess up when I talk to Fujisaki-kun it'll be so embarrassing

"You don't have to be nervous Nagihiko-kun he won't laugh at you"

"Yeah, thanks Mixi"

"No problem."

At school (Still Selene'sPOV)

I see Fujisaki-kun at the gate of the school I was about to go talk to him but a bunch of fan girls attacked him

'I knew it I have no chance'

"Selene! Don't think like that believe in yourself or else I'll disappear"

"Huh oh right sorry Mixi"

(Mixi's POV)

I'm really worried about Selene she seem so sad what should i do

"That might just work"

"What might just work Mixi?"

"Huh what, oh nothing"

"Ok if you say so"

As Selene turned around i started to fly over to Rhythm and told him to come with Nagihiko-kun to go talk to Selene

(Rhythm's POV)

As Mixi started telling me what to do I was wondering if she knew that Nagi liked Selene but i don't really care as long as Nagi gets happy again

"So can you ask Nagihiko-kun?"

"What? Oh yeah sure I'll tell him"

"Thanks Rhythm!"

I watched as she flew away her beautiful brown highlighted hair flowing in the wind she looked so pretty

"Man, am I really falling in love?"

"Hehe I knew it you do like her"

"Ah! How did you know?"

"You just said it out loud you know"

"What! Huh i did oh my god!"

(Nagi's POV)

"What! Huh i did oh my god!"

I don't want to be rude but seeing Rhythm like that, it's may be a onetime thing

"Haha for once you lost your cool and it was for a girl how cute"

"What i did not lose my cool!"

"Oh yes you did"

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Ok whatever maybe i did ok you happy"

"Very"

BRINGGGGGGGG

(Rhythm's POV)

"Yes you did"

"Ok whatever maybe i did ok you happy"

"Very"

I did not lose my cool i mean sure i think shes pretty but that doesn't mean i lost it

"Rhythm let's get to class"

"Ok"

Wait i forgot to tell him to talk to Selene later

"Hey Nagi after class you should go talk to Selene"

"Why you want to see Mixi"

"No it's so you can get closer to Selene"

"Sure if you say so"

"And yet you couldn't have said that when we were arguing about whether i lost my cool or not"

(Rima's POV)

School has yet to start and i'm wondering where Fuyuki-kun is?

"Hey Rima"

"Hey Amu why are you so early today usually your running through the class room door"

"They tricked me and said i was going to be late"

"Don't look at us Amu-chan it was Ran's idea"

"I don't care who's idea it was you all woke me up!"

"Amu people are starting to stare"

"Oh, what are you looking at mind your own business"

"Wow so Cool 'n' Spicy"

As i try to ignore Amu's fans i start looking for Fuyuki-kun again

"Who are you looking for?"

"Fuyuki-kun"

"There he is next to the new girl, what was her name Selene i think?"

(Amu's POV)

"There he is next to the new girl, what was her name Selene i think?"

"Go talk to him"

I watch as Rima starts going to talk to him and then turned around and started to look around for one of my friends

"Good morning Amu-chan"

"Morning Tadase-kun"

"So why are you so early today"

"Eh you too?"

Oh my god he looks so cute after i said that, he tilted his head to the side and it looks so cute

"Never mind Tadase-kun"

After that we just walked to school in silence but a comfortable one

(Fuyuki's POV)

I was just walking to school like normal today but when i came to the front entrance of the school i saw my best friend from my old school(hehe did some research on it cause i want it to be realistic and couldn't find any so yeah)i started running up to her and as i approach i notice that she looks a bit sad i don't know why she's sad but i know i have to help her feel better

"Selene!"

As she turns around i notice that her hair flows a bit in the wind even if i short, it looks kind of cute

"Fuyuki?"

"Oh my god it really is you i can't believe it i missed you so much"

"Me too!"

I think she may be a bit excited since she's hugging me really really tight that it's starting to hurt but other than that she's still the same as always we spent the rest of the time we had catching up until the bell rings, as the bell was about to ring I noticed Rima-chan walking towards us

**Anne: hehe sort of cliffy but it's not that much right? Cause I don't really like it when people make cliffy especially if their like me and take forever to update and sorry that it's short oh and if you're wondering where the shugo chara were, they were force to look for the embryo since Kieski doesn't believe the embryo was Hikaru's heart egg and I might start doing the character chat thing in the beginning and I'm adding pairings as I go like Ikuto and Lulu I don't know why but i like them together and also Rikka and Hikaru you know Rikaru yeah and I'll make random pairings in, even amuto unless it kills me which it might and if I do there will be a lot of author notes going like (*barfing*) so yeah**

**Amu: I thought you said you aren't updating for a while**

**Anne: I wasn't going to but i found this half written chapter while deleting things on my computer and since it was the weekend i thought i would finish this chapter then start focusing cause if i don't finish it'll just keep nagging me**

**Anne: i'm talking to much again aren't i, sorry bad habit**

**Anne: Please review but I'm not going to make you by giving you invisible stuff unless you want one so in that case you can get a virtual cookie! i'm talking too much again sorry bye**


End file.
